The present invention relates to golf and in particular to golf putters.
When performing a putting stroke, it is preferable that a golfer""s hands, arms and shoulders occupy a triangulated position that is centered generally along the center axis between the golfer""s shoulders. The hands, wrists and elbows should remain locked in order that movement of the putting stroke may be provided solely by movement of the shoulders in a pendulum action about the center axis. This allows the larger, easier to control muscles of the shoulders to be utilized rather than the small muscles of the hands and wrists which are subject to small jerks and movements that can push or pull the face of the golf putter off line.
While many golfers understand the importance of maintaining a triangulated position while putting, the actual performance of a putting stroke in this position is difficult for a golfer to learn and perform consistently.
Various devices have been developed to assist golfers in maintaining a triangulated position with locked hands and arms during a putting stroke. These include putters and putting training aids disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,392 (Foresi, et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,870 (Harrison).
The Foresi patent discloses a golf training device that is mounted to the shaft of a conventional putter at a point just below the hand grip. The device includes an elongate shaft having one end that extends underneath the golfer""s armpit and is held in place when the golfer squeezes his arm against the shaft. The other end of the shaft extends over the golfer""s arm and hands to a connection point immediately below the hand grip. One problem with this putter is that the golfer must unnaturally squeeze his upper arm against his armpit in order to hold the upper shaft in position to lock the golfer""s arms. Also, the portion of the shaft that extends over the arm and hands of the golfer interferes with the golfer""s line of sight of the golf ball when performing the golf stroke.
The Harrison patent discloses a putter having a straight elongated shaft having one end that is held under the golfer""s armpit. Because the shaft is straight, the golfer is unable to position his arms in a triangulated position centered along the center axis between the golfer""s shoulders. Accordingly, the Harrison device does not promote a balanced triangulated position for a golfer.
There is a need for an improved putter and putting training device that overcomes the above problems and assists a golfer in maintaining a triangulated position with locked arms while putting.
The present invention provides an improved golf putting aid that overcomes the above problems.
In one aspect, the invention provides a golf putting aid comprising:
an elongate shaft having first and second ends;
a grip disposed on said shaft at an intermediate point between said first and second ends;
an upper brace portion defined in said shaft between said grip and said second end, said upper brace portion including an anchor adjacent to said second end, said anchor being configured to fit comfortably against a golfer""s armpit; in the case of a right handed golfer under the left armpit, and in the case of a left handed golfer under the right armpit.
at least one bend defined in said upper brace portion for locating said anchor against a golfer""s armpit while the portion of said shaft located between said grip and said first end is disposed generally on an axis centered between the golfer""s shoulders.
In another aspect, the invention provides a brace member for mounting to a golf putter having a putter head, a shaft and a grip, the brace member comprising:
an elongate shaft having first and second ends;
a putter attachment disposed at said first end of said shaft for attaching said brace member to the golf putter;
a brace portion defined in said shaft between said putter attachment and said second end, said brace portion including an anchor adjacent to said second end, said anchor being configured to fit comfortably within a golfer""s armpit; and
at least one bend defined in said brace portion for locating said anchor against a golfer""s armpit while the putter attachment supports the golf putter in an axis centered between the golfer""s shoulders.
In another aspect, the invention provides a brace member for a golf putter having a putter head, a shaft and a grip, said brace member comprising:
a lower arm brace for extending from said grip generally parallel to a golfer""s arm between the wrist and elbow;
an upper arm brace connected to the lower arm brace, the upper arm brace extending at an angle relative to the lower arm brace so as to extend generally parallel to the golfer""s arm between the elbow and the armpit when the golfer is in a putting stance; and
an armpit brace connected to the upper arm brace, the armpit brace extending generally parallel to the golfer""s armpit.